Jason Woodrue (Prime Earth)
| Origin = Swamp Thing #26 | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gardner Fox; Gil Kane | First = Swamp Thing Annual Vol 5 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Jason Woodrue, also known as the Floronic Man and the Seeder, is an agent of the Parliament of Trees who saved the life of Alec Holland before he took up his role as the Swamp Thing, and thus was granted limited powers over The Green as a reward. | HistoryText = Origin Jason Woodrue was a student of Environmental Science at in Oregon, having grown up in the Pacific Northwest of the United States. His professor had espoused a controversial theory that plant life has consciousness, and he had been fascinated and obsessed by the notion. The professor had stumbled onto the concept of plant-life having a living champion called the Avatar. Following legends and folklore including the , , Osiris, and even the fictitious , he had posited that somehow, it would be possible for an ordinary man to become that champion. Wanting to become that "Green Man", Woodrue chased any lead, no matter how tiny, for the truth about this being, eventually coming to Mato Grosso, Brazil. There, having found the Parliament of Trees he begged them to grant him the role of the Avatar, wanting so very badly to protect the Earth, but was not answered. Still, he was not ignored, and the Parliament, having already chosen their avatar, chose to leave him as a potential aid if they had a task that an avatar could not complete. Saving Professor Alec Holland Much later, the Parliament spoke to him, demanding that he save "Alec Holland". In return, he demanded some of their power, even though he was not their avatar. Though Woodrue did not know who this man was, he found him poisoned by brain-destroying, Rot-based flowers created by Anton Arcane and grown in Blestemat, the Swamp Thing gave him to Jason Woodrue, who had made a deal with the Parliament of Trees to help Alec, taking the Parliament's chosen future Avatar back to the airport and the swamp that was home to the Grove that made up Earth's connection to The Green. In exchange for this aid, the deal was that he would be given powers he had demanded, ones that gave him control over a portion of the Green by way of a manipulation of seeds he could use to a multitude of effects. Expanding Powers Woodrue had been unsatisfied with his reward and sought out more power from the Cult of the Cold Flame, specifically Mister E, Felix Faust, and Sargon the Sorceress. They demanded that he perform evil tasks in exchange for that power, tasks he performed without hesitation. .]] The crimes changed him, but he barely noticed, seeking only power. By mixing magic with the Green, he gained new and amazing powers, recapturing the Parliament's attention as the Seeder. "Aiding" Humanity Rise and Fall of the Seeder War with the Metal and Death Champion of Flowers Sometime later, the Parliament of Trees was destroyed by Hecate, the Goddess of magic. In place of the Trees, a new Parliament was born to govern over the Green, known as the Parliament of Flowers. .]] The Parliament of Flowers chose a suicidal scientist named Oleander Sorrel as their champion. Woodrue sought to manipulate this new champion, in the hopes that he could destroy Sorrel and take the power of the Flowers as his own. Woodrue acted quickly, as he knew that the Swamp Thing would try to help Sorrel gain his bearings. Jason approached Sorrel as a friend, and decided to help him. A few months before his transformation, Sorrel's son died, which caused a rift between him and his wife. Deciding that he didn't want his wife to be alone, Sorrel created "children" out of plant matter for his wife to care for. Sorrel's wife happily accepted these children, however these children soon withered away due to Sorrel's suicidal nature, leaving his wife more distraught then before. Woodrue took his opportunity by convincing Sorrel to sleep, and to leave all of his worries for the future. As Sorrel slept, Woodrue cannibalized his body, effectively co-opting the power of the Parliament for himself. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy | Powers = * Avatar of the Green: Upon eating the body of Oleander Sorrel, Woodrue was transformed into the new avatar of the Green, becoming the most powerful wielder of the Green in the process. Due to his connection with the Green, Woodrue can communicate with plant-life, which forms a kind of intelligence network for him around the World. ** : As the avatar of the Green who is connected to all plant life on Earth, Floronic Man can manipulate and animate any plants to do his bidding. He can rapidly speed along the growth of plants, once transforming a small potted plant into a tree within the blink of an eye. He can also create vines to attack/ensnare etc. his opponents. *** : Floronic Man can use his chlorokinetic powers to create semi-sentient creatures out of plant matter which can think independently of their master yet still follow orders. He once created a pair of dogs made out of plant matter. : As the Avatar of The Green, the Seeder is capable of controlling all elements of plant life. As the Seeder, he was given the power to alter seeds. He likely lost this ability when his powers as Avatar were stolen from him by Alec Holland, and subsequently exiled to The Green along with most prior Avatars ** ** : Woodrue specializes in seeds that eject poisonous tentacles. * : Woodrue combines his manipulation of seeds with magic learned from the Cult of the Cold Flame to perform feats unheard of by the Green alone. ** : The Seeder is capable of using his seeds to create portals through the Green to any location he chooses. }} | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Woodrue's powers rely upon his connection to the Green. If this is stripped from him, he is as powerless as any human. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yellow Power Ring: | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Floronic Man | Links = }} Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Students Category:Green Eyes